namu_amifandomcom-20200214-history
Yakushi Nyorai
} } } } } } } } } } } } }} |caption1 =Example |jp_name =薬師如来 |voice_actor =Matsuoka Yoshitsugu |rarity =5 |artist =Suioka Yu |row2 = |affinity = |tranquility =90 |hp =469 |attack =45 |defense =38 |piety =480 }}Yakushi Nyorai is a healing buddha, possessing medicine that can heal any injury or illness. The twelve vows he took to attain enlightenment allow him to take over treatment of the deities injured in battling against vices. Twelve Vows Yakushi's twelve vows are said to be the source of his strength. Some also believe the Twelve Divine Generals each personify one of these vows. They are listed below1: #I vow that my body shall shine as beams of brilliant light on this infinite and boundless world, showering on all beings, getting rid of their ignorance and worries with my teachings. May all beings be like me, with a perfect status and character, upright mind and soul, and finally attaining enlightenment like the Buddha. # I vow that my body be like crystal, pure and flawless, radiating rays of splendid light to every corner, brightening up and enlightening all beings with wisdom. With the blessings of compassion, may all beings strengthen their spiritual power and physical energy, so that they could fulfill their dreams on the right track. #I vow that I shall grant by means of boundless wisdom, all beings with the inexhaustible things that they require, and relieving them from all pains and guilt resulting from materialistic desires. Although clothing, food, accommodation and transport are essentials, it should be utilized wisely as well. Besides self-consumption, the remaining should be generously shared with the community so that all could live harmoniously together. #I vow to lead those who have gone astray back to the path of righteousness. Let them be corrected and returned to the Buddha way for enlightenment. #I vow that I shall enable all sentient beings to observe precepts for spiritual purity and moral conduct. Should there be any relapse or violation, they shall be guided by repentance. Provided they sincerely regret their wrong-doings, and vow for a change with constant prayers and strong faith in the Buddha, they could receive the rays of forgiveness, recover their lost moral and purity. #I vow that all beings who are physically disabled or sick in all aspects be blessed with good health, both physically and mentally. All who pays homage to Buddha faithfully will be blessed. #I vow to relieve all pain and poverty of the very sick and poor. The sick be cured, the helpless be helped, the poor be assisted. #I vow to help women who are undergoing sufferings and tortures and seeking for transformation into men. By hearing my name, paying homage and praying, their wishes would be granted and ultimately attain Buddhahood. #I vow to free all beings from evil thoughts and its control. I shall lead them onto the path of light through inculcating them with righteousness and honour so that they will walk the Buddha way. #I vow to save prisoners who have genuinely repented and victims of natural disasters. My supreme powers will bless those who are sincere and be freed from sufferings. #I vow to save those who suffer from starvation and those who committed a crime to obtain food. If they hear my name and faithfully cherish it, I shall lead them to the advantages of Dharma and favour them with the best food and eventually lead a tranquil and happy life. #I vow to save those who suffer from poverty, tormented by mosquitoes and wasps day and night. If they come across my name, cherish it with sincerity and practise dharma to strengthen their merits, they will be able to achieve their wishes. Meetings Official Art= |-|Sprites= |-|Misc= |-| References 1. Ven. Hsuan Jung. "Sutra of the Medicine Buddha" (PDF).Archived (PDF) from the original on 4 April 2007. Retrieved 2007-04-15. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:5☆ Category:Nyorai Category:Water Category:Juusanbutsu Category:VA: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu Category:Art: Suioka Yu